Problem: A white jacket costs $$30$, which is $5$ times as much as a yellow watch costs. How much does the yellow watch cost?
Answer: The cost of the white jacket is a multiple of the cost of the yellow watch, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 5$ $$30 \div 5 = $6$ A yellow watch costs $$6$.